Experimental Experiment
by MsSmuttly
Summary: Zim has a few biological questions and so he conducts an experiment on Dib to find the answers. M/M anal noncon Oneshot


So last night I had this dream where I was attending a homoerotic musical about a relationship between a human and an alien. Can't remember much else about the dream except that the music was fantastic and the special effects stunning. There was also a whole song that revolved around the form and function of the alien's genitals which fascinated me. When I woke up I tried to think of a way I could include it into a fic, and thought. HOLY SHIT! INVADER ZIM!!! So here you go.

* * *

Note: I've made two 'Irken Biology Lessons' that are, of course, not based on fact, only my interpretation.

There were so many things about the humans that Zim still didn't understand, especially things tied to emotions. It seemed like the primitive creatures were driven by emotions and the gooey mass they called 'brains' was only for insulation. The Dib and his family unit at least seemed a bit intelligent, maybe there was some hope for the pitiful race. No, wait, there wasn't. Mwuahahahaaa.

Something Zim had recently become aware of was the humans driving, consuming urges to procreate. He had studied the emotion called 'loe' with sickening results, but he wasn't aware of the 'sex phenomenon' until Gir tapped into the human televised porn and became addicted to watching the wiggly humans. Gir understood the concepts of sex even less than Zim, to him it was a new fad and so through the internet he purchased a number of sex toys he'd seen on the t.v. to be his new friends. He painted faces on them and fed them pie. He also took joy in handing them out to the disgusting 'trick or treater' humans, but that had summoned the police dogs and Zim had to spend the entire evening erasing their minds.

Since the sex had invaded the invader's home, he began noticing the sex everywhere. Billboards screamed it, humans displayed it in the streets, human children snuck it to skool in concealed magazines. Zim himself began to feel curious about this sex fascination. It was that curiosity that brought him to sitting beside Gir as he watched his porn. It only took a few seconds for him to grow bored at the pointlessness of watching two naked skin bags rubbing on each other and making pained noises.

To his left, Gir began to giggle. Zim glanced over at the little robot who had a red dildo in his hands and had started jamming it between his legs. The sound of the hard plastic clanking against metal raised over the sounds of grunts and squeals from the porn. Zim watched him for a moment, then Gir began to imitate the sounds of the t.v. humans.

"OH YES! YES! HARDER BABY, HARDER! THAT'S WHERE I LIKE IT! OOOH!"

Zim turned back to the t.v. where the rythim of the squirmy humans began to speed up. Their noises became frantic, their breathing erratic and all of their exposed muscles began to clench. Zim rubbed his chin and tilted his head. This human behavior was somewhat interesting. What was driving them to act this way?

Next to him, Gir began to kick his heels against the couch and scream at the top of his lungs as his smacked the dildo between his legs so fast that it became a blur. The humans on t.v. seemed to have reacked their peak. Their bodies were tensed and straining and they were beginning to yelp and scream as loudly as Gir. Then, with one final scream, they both went limp and lay in a tangled, sweaty panting mass. Gir was panting as well. Then he giggled and kissed the abused dildo.

"I love you, Mr. Jiggles," he sighed.

Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow at his minion and then turned back to the tv where the humans were murmuring love words and touching each other, but not in the sex way as before. So humans attached the sex to love? And they seemed to derive pleasure from the ritual. This was interesting. He had already done extensive research on the pleasure receptors in the human brain. How did this tie in? More research was likely needed.

Zim spent the entire evening going through Gir's collection of porns. Not only was it an act between males and females, but between humans of the same gender as well. Sometimes more than two humans participated, sometimes a number of males would take turns pouring their goo into a single human of either gender. Sometimes there were humans whose gender was indecernable altogether as they had both the female squish sacks AND the male goo stick. One thing that each sex had in common was the bizarre mix of pain and happiness the humans seemed to experience.

Zim was growing more and more curious. Irkens were programmed to be sterile at birth so that there were no unregistered births outside Empirical control. Sex could still be had as a stress relief, but Irkens didn't get the uncontrollable desire to copulate. Zim had been aware of the Irken sex act, but he'd never considered performing it.

Zim striped out of his clothes and examined his sex organ. He had a penis like the male humans, but his was conical instead of cylindrical. The tip was a narrow lip with a hole large enough that he could fit his claw into it up to the second knuckle. He knew from his biological training that there was a tendril encased inside that in copulation could be consciously controlled, but otherwise lay dormant. Zim had never seen his. The entire cone was wrinkled like an accordion. He could retract the entire thing until it was flush against his body, or he could extend it to the entire length of his forearm.

Yes, it was very different from a humans, but it served the same purposes: sex and defication. What a vulgar appendage. But despite how disgusting it was, there was a curious intrigue. How would it feel to participate in the sex?

Perhaps he could design a robot specifically for that purpose? But the more he watched the humans rubbing their soft fleshes together, the less appealing it seemed to gratify himself with cold steel.

Perhaps he could engineer a creature to have sex with? That was an appealing idea, a minion designed only to please him? But he wouldn't make it sentient, not with his track record with biologically engineered slaves. Just the memory of the incident with the potato mice made him shudder. He could make a comatose flesh dummy, that would be warm and not sentient! But then he would have to design a life support system for it.

A human slave? They were hardly sentient! And he was curious about the way their pleasure receptors reacted to the sex stimuli. But the real question was whether or not he could bring himself to sex with the filth. Humans were very unappealing creatures, especially the smelly hobos and obese children he already had imprisoned as experimental specimens. He would rather boil in bacon grease then stick his organs in them and try to enjoy the experience.

But were there really no humans he could derive satisfaction from? Strangely, the first human to pop into his head was the Dib. Zim felt the immediate urge to puke.

.

.

.

Actually, the Dib wouldn't be that bad. He was intelligent enough that he could possibly understand Zim's quest for answeres, he wasn't quite as ugly as most humans, he was definitely cleaner than others and his head was large enough to accommodate all sorts of monitors. Plus there was a good chance that the sex would cause the Dib pain! No matter how he looked at it, it was a plus.

The Dib was due to break into Zim's house soon anyway! Mwuwahaahaaa.

Three days.

Zim had been waiting for the Dib for three days. At skool the Dib did little to annoy the Irken outside of his normal useless threats and ignored accusations. Even when Zim hinted that he had some nefarious plot cooking, the Dib seemed to be able to see through his ruse. They had been battling for too long. They could read each other too well.

Zim tried to take the time to observe the Dib's body, decide the best ways to attach inhibitors and probes, and most of all what position to use when sexing with him. He had observed so many through the porns, some of which seemed more of a mental thrill than a physical thrill. In the end, he decided on the most practical one for observing the Dib's facial responses. Yes, he had learned to read human facial responses quite accurately through the porns.

Now if only he could get the Dib to attack his house so he could capture him.

By the fourth day, it hit him as he glared at the spiky haired child across the room. Why not just capture the Dib now? Zim stood in his seat and waved his hands at the hunched demon teacher who was prattling in her slithery voice about the obtainable poisonous chemicals in the average garage and why they should be mixed with soda.

"What is it now, Zim?" She demanded, her neck bending at an odd angle separate from her body so that she could glare at him.

"Ms. Bitters, I find your lesson fascinating and think that we should all apply it to our lives. I would like permission to take the Dib monster and test these theories ourselves!" Zim said, sitting back in his seat and folding his hands.

"HUH?" Dib shouted from his side of the room.

"Believe me, Zim. Nothing would make me happier," she growled.

"HEY!" Dib protested.

"Thank you, sir," Zim said, bowing his head to her.

"HOLD ON A-" Dib began, but was cut off as Zim clotheslined him hard enough to send them both crashing through the window. Ms. Bitters watched them disappear around a school building before turning to the rest of the students.

"Now class, I would like the rest of you to take as much interest in applied science as those two…"

"ZIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" Dib shrieked, struggling against the cords that bound him. Zim was dragging the boy behind him on the sidewalk as he marched back to his base, humming a tuneless song.

"I am going to make you the vessel for an experiment little Dib beast. Feel honored that I have picked you as somewhat suitable above all the other filth on this planet," Zim said.

"SUITABLE FOR WHAT?" Dib demanded.

"Augh, why must it make so much noise?" Zim lamented. His pak opened and a mechanical arm thrust the telecom into his face. "GIR!"

"Yes, my master?" Gir appeared on the screen in duty mode throwing a salute.

"Get the base ready, I will begin performing experiment 261-7 immediately upon my return!" Zim said.

"Yes sir!"

"NO! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, ZIM! WHATEVER YOU'RE PLOTTING I SWEAR I WILL STOP YOU! YOU WILL NEVER SUCCEED IN YOUR-OW!" Dib's tirade was cut short when Zim made an abrupt turn and pulled him into a gutter.

"And Gir, make sure the vocal reducer is charged. I don't want to listen to this throughout the experiment." Zim said. Gir saluted again, and then his eyes turned teal and he began to snicker.

"I'll get Mr. Jiggles all warmed up for ya!" he squealed.

"No, Gir! No Mr. Jiggles! Just prep the lab and then lock yourself in the storage closet on level 4. I don't want to deal with your noise either," Zim said.

"But I wanna see it!" Gir whined.

"No, Gir. I won't be able to concentrate with you there," Zim said.

Gir's eyes went wide and then he went into tantrum mode, throwing himself on the floor and screaming at the top of his lungs, "I WANNA SEE IT! I WANNA SEE IT! I WANNA SEE IT!"

"Just prep the lab, Gir!" Zim said with a sigh, and then the device whirred back into his pak.

"IF THIS IS TO GET INFORMATION OUT OF ME, I SWEAR I WILL NEVER GIVE IN! I AM MANKINDS ONLY HOPE AND SO LONG AS I'M STILL BREATHING I SWEAR I WON'T LET YOU GET YOUR WAY!"

"Oh, I will be getting my way today, Dib. And afterwards you may even thank me for what I'm about to do," Zim said turning through the gate and onto the front walk to the house.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Dib demanded.

"Do you ever stop yelling?" Zim asked, opening the front door. He made sure to smack Dib against the cement step as he dragged him through the door, shoving passed the robot parents that warmly greeted him.

"Why son! You've brought a friend home today!" Robot dad said.

"This is a surprise! Would he like biscuits?" Robot mom asked, holding up a tray stacked with moldy shoes.

"NO BISCUITS! The Dib and I have business in the lab. COMPUTER!" Zim yelled.

"What now?" asked the disembodied mechanical voice.

"Begin the program!" Zim commanded.

"Which one?" asked the computer.

"What do you mean which one? 261-7! What else? Didn't Gir prep the lab?" Zim demanded.

"I dunno," the computer said in an indifferent tone.

"Well what has he been doing these last twenty seconds?" Zim demanded.

"I dunno," the computer said again, now sounding even more bored.

"Must I do EVERYTHING myself?" Zim growled. "Computer, run program 261-7! Target: the Dib monkey!" Zim pointed at Dib who was being force fed a shoe by Robot mom while Robot dad attempted to steal the graphic from the front of Dib's shirt. Robotic tentacles shot out of the ceiling and grabbed Dib, yanking him out of the clutches of the robots (although dad bot held on until he was forced to let go when he was smacked into a ceiling cable) and sucking him screaming into the mass of cords and wires.

Zim hummed his song and marched to the elevator in the garbage can. He decended a few levels and then he exited into a long glass tube of a hallway. The area outside the tunnel was mostly black, empty space but a conveyor belt had been set up to the right. Dib was deposited harshly on the conveyor belt where mechanical arms shredded his clothing, only leaving him his glasses. The tunnel was soundproof, so Zim couldn't hear Dib's screams or protests. The conveyor belt kept pace with Zim who wasn't even paying attention to the terrified boy.

Arms grabbed Dib arms and legs, spread-eagling him in mid air as a thin probe slithered up his anus and there was a flash of red light. When the probe pulled out, Dib's bowels voided all at once, taking him by surprise. Next a number of hoses surrounded him and saturated him with a chemical solution that tasted like grapes. Dib gagged and spat as more arms appeared with brushes. They scrubbed him vigorously from head to toe, leaving his skin red and raw.

After this, the conveyor ended and Dib was tossed naked and sore into a large, circular laboratory as Zim marched through the door.

"ZIM!" Dib shrieked.

"Computer. Activate restraints," Zim said, ignoring the human and peeling off his gloves.

"Whu-? GAH!" More tentacles wrapped around Dib's wrists and ankles, pulling him backward to an inclined table that only supported him from the hips up. His legs and buttocks dangled, his feet just inches from the floor.

"ZIM! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW!" Dib yelled. Zim had removed both gloves, something Dib had never seen before and then began working on his boots.

"Well, Dib germ. I am conducting a sex experiment and I've chosen you to be the subject." Zim said, putting his boots neatly to one side.

"Wh-wh-WHAT!?!? BUT YOU HATE ME! WE HATE EACH OTHER!" Dib screeched.

"Of course I hate you, greasy little child. This is for the sake of science! I only picked you because you're not quite as revolting as the rest of your race. Computer, attach the monitors," Zim said. More tentacles slithered from the shadows and stuck suction cups attached to wires to various places on his head. Meanwhile one of Zim's spiderlegs emerged from the pak and unfastened his shirt, dropping it to the floor. Then it did the same with his black underclothing.

"I CAN'T HA -- DO -- YOU'RE SICK, ZIM! I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO-!"

"Vocal reducer, activate," Zim ordered, stepping out from the puddle of clothes on the floor as the lab was filled with the wonderful sound of silence. A blue glow illuminated Dib's face, cutting off all noise he made. Dib could only stare in horror as Zim turned to him, wearing nothing but his pride.

Wait. There was nothing there. Relief washed over Dib as he failed to find any kind of…anything…between Zim's legs. But how was he planning to have sex with Dib? Was he planning on riding him? That made him feel a little better, but he was still revolted at the idea! But if Zim was going to be taking it, why had Dib's bowels been emptied?

Dib new a little about gay sex, most of it through the vivid educational videos on rape that Ms. Bitters forced the class to watch. Watching a man forcibly sodomize another had given Dib nightmares (which was probably Ms. Bitters' intention) and now the memory made his buttocks clench.

Zim walked up to Dib and leaned down next to the human's penis, considering it curiously.

"Hmmm…this is a bit disappointing. I thought these things were supposed to be bigger!" Zim said.

"I'M JUST A KID! OF COURSE IT'S SMALL!" Dib screamed, but of course his voice didn't reach Zim. It didn't even reach his own ears, neither did his startled cry as Zim poked at his genitals with a boney claw-like finger.

"Hmmm…isn't it supposed to be hard?" Zim asked, flopping the flaccid flesh from side to side.

"Computer! Run tapes 45 through 223!" Zim ordered, straightening up and turning to the monitors. The dozens of screens were immediately illuminated with various pornos. Dib could only watch them in horror. He had never seen anything so disgusting! How could people be so sick that they enjoyed stuff like this?

Zim pondered over the screens, absorbing the idea of foreplay to get the partner stiff. What horrible creatures, needing preparation before participating in sex. This could be a problem. He and the Dib hated each other. How was he supposed to arouse the Dib enough to get accurate pleasure readings when they both found the other repulsive?

Well, he would just have to attempt the things he saw on the porns and see if they worked. If not, he would just test his own release and send the Dib on his way once he regained the ability to walk.

"Begin recording data now," Zim commanded. Mechanical eyes zoomed in on the two and a screen zipped into place beside where Dib was restrained. On it showed a number of colored bars indicating the wave patterns in certain parts of his brain, namely his pleasure receptors. Zim eyed the screen as he stepped back into place between Dib's captive legs.

Zim plucked at Dib's penis gingerly, holding it between his thumb and first finger and twisting it just a little. Dib screamed and writhed as much as his restraints allowed.

"Hmm…he didn't derive any pleasure from that at all," Zim murmured, watching the bars shrink and turn black. He bent over Dib's crotch and examined the penis more closely. Human's on the pornos had given pleasure by putting these in their mouths. It was a disgusting thought under normal circumstances, but Zim was clean and he knew that Dib had been properly disinfected. His tongue snaked out and wrapped around the penis, constricting around it.

Dib wouldn't have been able to make any noise even if his vocal chords hadn't been neutralized. Zim's tongue was around his dick! And as horrible as his circumstances were, as sick as it made him to think about it, as alien and abnormal as the moist scaley tongue was, something felt good! Each time the tongue squeezed around him an inexplicable feeling shot up his spine and was lighting his body on fire! And Zim was well aware of it, his red eyes burned as he watched the screen, learning from it exactly what to do to the Dib.

Zim was fascinated that doing something so simple would make the bars on the monitor spike so high and change to such a brilliant shade of red. Zim experimented further, stroking the tip of his tongue on the red tip of the Dib's tiny genitals. The Dib was formed like some of the males in the porns, in that he had a layer of skin that folded over the bulbous head. Zim used his bony fingers to peel that skin back, and then he delved the very tip of his thin tongue into the miniscule slit at the top.

Dib lurched and tried to scream. It was like someone was trying to shove a needle through his penis. He twisted his hips, trying to get away. Zim noted that it wasn't pleasurable from the monitor readout and pulled his tongue back, returning it to the job of squeezing the Dib instead of poking it. Panting, Dib was returned to the mild swirls of pink ecstasy and the pain of a moment ago was forgotten.

"Hmm…interesting. I didn't expect it to be so sensitive," Zim murmured to himself, pulling away and watching the little appendage swell. It was beginning to look more like the genitals on the porn, small as it was. It was beginning to turn hard, much harder than Zim expected. He had thought it would still be the squishy texture of human skin, but as he stroked the cylinder up and down in his closed fist it was as though he was stroking an iron rod. A hot iron rod at that, Dib's whole body was beginning to burn even though there wasn't much change on his temperature readouts. It was some other kind of burn, something not quite physical.

Very curious.

Zim decided to move along to test other practices. He straightened himself and moved closer, pressing his belly to Dib's organ so that he could continue to pleasure himself with his limited mobility. And he did, the strange feeling of the burning between his legs had consumed him and his hips bucked weakly, scraping himself on Zim's dry flesh to prolong the feeling. He could feel himself growing close to something, but he wasn't altogether sure just what he was drawing close to.

Zim bowed his head and began licking at Dib's nipples, drawing the pink dots into tight buds. Dib jerked and his hips began moving faster, chafing his sensitive parts in his fit of lust. Zim worked his nipples, licking and nibbling until he grew bored, then he licked his way up to Dib's neck, closing his mouth on the flesh and sucking on it, hard. When he did that long enough that he was certain he left a mark, he moved upward still to Dib's ear.

A small rational part of Dib's brain that was still working was disgusted with himself for becoming such a carnal animal. But even that part of his brain shut down when all the feelings he was experienced built up to a peak that became almost unbearable. Then, it released and his whole body became frenzied as he squirmed against Zim, rubbing himself so hard that he thought he would lose himself to the rush. And then the feeling passed and his whole body went limp, exhausted.

Zim leaned against Dib's body, curiously watching the monitor as Dib rode out his orgasm without any further assistance from him.

Very interesting.

"Vocal reducer, deactivate," Zim commanded, stepping away from the panting boy. The lab was filled with the sounds of Dib's breathing as it ripped raggedly out of his chest.

"I'm a little disappointed in your stamina, Dib. From my observations the sex is supposed to last longer than two minutes thirty-nine seconds," Zim said, walking over to his computer and tapping at the keyboard. "Now, tell me any details you noted that the machines may have not been able to calculate."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Dib screamed.

"Hmm, that's an interesting reaction," Zim said, his fingers clacking at the oddly symboled keys. "Computer, collect his emission samples."

"His what?" the computer asked.

"His goo. Humans excrete goo during sex," Zim said. A mechanical arm whirred from the ceiling and hovered over Dib's stomach, then over his genitals. It jerked back and forth, scanning his whole body before retreating back to the ceiling.

"No goo detected," the ceiling said.

"What?" Zim demanded, turning back from the computer screens where their previous sex act was being replayed from dozens of angles. Dib could only watch them, mortified at the way his body blushed and reacted. He felt like he wanted to puke. He was pulled away from the display when Zim stormed over to him and began searching his body, lifting his softening penis and checking under it and then looking on the floor.

"Where is it?" Zim asked, glaring at Dib.

"Where's what?" Dib growled.

"Your goo! First you're small, then you're too quick, now there's no goo! Is it possible to be so inadequate?" Zim asked, waving his arms.

"I'M JUST A KID! I HAVEN'T EVEN GONE THROUGH PUBERTY YET!" Dib screeched. "And you're one to talk about being small, you don't even have anything!" he smirked. But Zim only heard the first half.

"Puberty? Puberty. Computer, run a search on this…puberty," Zim said, turning back to the monitor.

"Puberty: Gods way of testing young people between 12-18 to see if they're worthy of adulthood, very few are chosen," the computer said.

"Uh-huh. And your sources?" Zim asked.

"Urban Dictionary," the computer replied.

"Then it MUST be true," Zim exclaimed, slapping his fist on his palm. Behind him, the door wooshed open and Gir trotted into the lab with is entire collection of sex toys and magazines in his arms.

"Prep the laaaab! Prep the laaaaaab! Prep'n! Prep'n! Prep'n the laaaaab!" he sang, dumping the whole lot of them in the center of the floor. Then he flopped on his back and began smacking Mr. Jiggles between his legs as he writhed and screamed, "YES MR. JIGGLES! YES! YES! YES!"

"GIR!" Zim yelled. The little robot didn't seem to hear or notice him as he kept up his display, his flailing legs kicking sex toys all around the room. Zim picked up a nipple clamp and hurled it at Gir's head, snapping him out of his…whatever you'd call it.

"GIR! You have failed your task! I have already begun my experiment and you know you're not allowed in the lab when I'm working!" Zim said, pointing at the door in obvious dismissal. But Gir's eyes were locked on the monitors where Dib was beginning to orgasm on the replay. Then Gir turned to the table where Dib was strapped.

"I WANNA HAVE A TURN!" Gir screamed, jumping to his feet. He pulled a condom over his antenna and stuck a butt plug in his mouth before running towards Dib with his hands outstretched. Dib screamed and turned his face away.

"COMPUTER! GIR DETENTION!" Zim yelled above the noise. A column of steel descended from the ceiling, smashing Girl like a hammer in mid-step. When the column zipped back into place, all that was left was a pile of battered metal and bolts.

"Whew!" Zim and Dib both sighed.

"Computer, take Gir to the repair bay," Zim said, marching back over to Dib. "Now: beginning phase two of experiment 261-7!"

"What?" Dib squeaked. What Dib had thought was a low-set belly button suddenly extended into a ten inch long fleshy cone. The entire thing glistened with a lubricating slime and the hollow tip which was the diameter of a man's fingertip winked at him. Dib began to scream.

"Vocal reducer, activate," Zim said, stepping between Dib's legs and bracing his hands on the table at either side of the boy's hips. The green beam illuminated Dib's head again and his screams were cut short as Zim got into place.

The Dib was clenching and his limited movements still provided him enough space to struggle as Zim's prehensile penis prodded at his hole, trying to find some way to get access.

Zim could already feel an odd tingling as his organ touched and poked at the wriggling boy, his anticipation began to grow. But this infernal clenching! It just wouldn't do!

"Computer! Temporary full body paralysis on the Dib!" Zim ordered. A probe whirred out of nowhere and shocked Dib in the neck with a bolt of purple light. Dib's entire body went limp.

"Much better," Zim said as he felt the muscles relax. The paralysis was set to last ten seconds. Zim needed Dib to be active for a proper readout, and that amount of time was just right for him to penetrate past the tight ring of muscle.

White.

Zim's vision went white.

He had no idea that such a feeling was possible!

Goosebumps rippled across his green flesh as the tight heat around his penis began to spread through his body, making him sensitive to every touch on his skin: the hard table beneath his hands, the gentle breeze of the ventilation, the soft skin of the Dib. He had never imagined there was such an experience so readily available to him! Deep down, he felt something awakening like a third antenna. The tendril in his penis! It was coming out of its dormancy.

Zim shuddered and began pushing himself in even further. The Dib's mobility was beginning to return, but he didn't use it other than his body becoming rigid. He seemed frozen, his face bearing a look of shock and discomfort. Zim didn't really care though, he was lost in the wonder of this strange sensation. He had lost all focus on the experiment, or anything else for that matter. He just wanted to press in further.

But the Dib was tight. Almost too tight. Zim's penis didn't become hard like the humans. The tightness of the Dib was squishing him. It didn't hurt or anything, it really felt quite nice, but Zim wanted to move more and he couldn't if he was squished. So he began forming his gloosh.

* * *

(Irken Biology Lesson: The gloosh is the Irken equivalent of sperm. But instead of a fluid ejaculate, a small ball of genetic material is formed at the base of the penis, then it is rolled back and forth along the shaft by the prehensile tendril, gathering a stimulating adhesive that makes the ball grow as the layers accumulate.)

* * *

It felt weird. Not painful as he'd been expecting with how big it was, but just weird. It felt like there was a warm, sticky balloon in his butt. A balloon that hadn't been inflated yet. But even if it wasn't that bad, Dib didn't dare moved. If he moved, there was a chance that it could get worse. Then there was something else. Something moved, going inside of him, and then retreating back out. Dib was shocked. Then he felt it again, something small and hard like a marble rolled into his butt, and when it reached as far as Zim was, Zim lurched forward and shoved a bit more of himself inside. The marble rolled back out.

Dib shuddered. He didn't even want to think about what Zim was doing to him now. The marble rolled back in and Zim thrust in a little deeper still. Dib bit his lip as it rolled out and then back in. Another thrust. Another. Rolling out, rolling in, and then a slam that echoed throughout his entire being as a ripple of pleasure went through him. Dib's eyes shot open as the ball rolled out and stayed out.

Zim's face was inches from Dib's, his red eyes glowing darker than Dib had ever seen them. Zim was watching the screen, observing the pleasure spike. Then, Deb felt something else. Something like a worm wriggling in him, probing at the walls of his anus. Then it touched a spot that made him cry out, silently. The worm hesitated, then touched it again, making Dib writhe. The worm encircled the spot, stroking it in a circular motion. Then Dib felt Zim's boney hands fondling him. Dib looked down, horrified to see that he had gotten hard again. The worm pushed on the spot, applying more and more pressure as Dib bucked and squirmed, going wild at the sensation. Stars were bursting behind his eyes as he screamed words he was glad Zim couldn't hear. Then the worm retreated, making Dib almost want to cry.

Zim repositioned himself, watching the monitor as his penis wriggled into place. He stopped when the pleasure on the monitor gave a feeble spike at being brushed. He began rolling his gloosh again, each time it rolled to it's peak Dib lurched and the bars shot up. Zim was enjoying himself even more than Dib. His penis burned as he rolled the gloosh, stimulating the inside with it as the outside was stimulated by the Dib who was now clenching each time the gloosh made him feel good.

Zim was pleased with Dib's reactions, they were somewhat invigorating and made him want to push the human even farther.

"Computer! Adjust the position to number 12!" Zim called out, closing his eyes in ecstasy. The mechanical arms holding Dib activated, moving his legs so that they wrapped around Zim's waist. Dib shrieked as the change heightened the feeling. It also offered him a bit more movement and he was able to thrust upward to meet the ball as it rolled to that wonderful wonderful spot.

And the ball was growing bigger, and heavier. What once was a standard marble was now a shooter. It was able to hit the spot harder and harder until Dib could take no more and he felt himself reaching climax again. Dib's thighs clenched around Zim's back, urging him to hit that spot harder! Faster! More! Then it all wooshed away and Dib went limp as a noodle.

But Zim was still going.

The ball was still rolling and it was still hitting that spot, making Dib buzz.

Dib was exhausted. He couldn't take anymore and he wanted Zim to stop. But his pleas were muted and it only took a minute of his spot being hammered before Dib felt himself starting the arduous journey back to the peak. He almost wanted to cry. It felt so good, but he didn't want it and the confusing waves of bliss just kept crashing over him as the ball continued to roll and grow.

Dib looked at Zim who was panting and grunting, his face strained with rapture and his eyes glistening. His legs were still pinioned around the alien and it wasn't long before he was thrusting again, meeting Zim blow for blow. The gloosh was now the size of a golf ball, it was stretching Dib as it gradually grew. Dib orgasmed again, and then he was forced to start all over. His orgasms were coming faster and faster. The gloosh was almost the size of a tennis ball. Then the huge gloosh hit his spot and stayed there. Zim's grunts had turned into short cries which was now a long scream as he hit his own climax, shoving the gloosh passed the constricted head of his penis.

The tendril stuck the gloosh into place over Dib's spot, and then Zim withdrew feeling very satisfied.

Dib panted, torn between feeling glad that it was over and upset because he hadn't made that final orgasm. The mechanical arms spread his legs again, letting Zim free to step away. His genitals were flush against his body again, almost invisible to the naked eye.

"Well, Dib. That was an excellent experiment. I will be calling in on you again as you are going through your puberty so that I may observe your changes," Zim said, walking naked to the door of the lab. "I will go bathe your stink off me now, I'll return in twenty minutes when the gloosh has absorbed by your membrane."

"Wha-?" Dib tried to ask, but he was still mute. Then he realized that the ball was still there. Each time he shifted he could feel it rubbing the spot. Then it began to fizzle and the feeling of orgasm ripped through him. But it didn't stop, it just grew more and more intense, burning hotter and hotter. Dib screamed and screamed until he fainted from lack of air and the torrential orgasm. When he woke up he was still trapped in it, thrown back and forth as the intense waves crashed down on him, pulverizing him. Until he lost all sense of himself, of time, of anything but elation.

* * *

(Irken Biology Lesson 2: female Irken's have a number of sensitive spots like G-spots throughout their Squeedlyspooch. In sex, the job of the male is to seek out these spots with his tendrils, and then attach a gloosh to it. If they are fertile Irkens, the gloosh puts the female in a state of bliss that allows her to absorb the genetic material and form it into a baby. If they are infertile, it just plain fucking feels good)

* * *

Alright, now I'm a bit of a lazy person, and I enjoy writing this smut because it's good practice, but I have trouble sometimes coming up with ideas. So I'm willing to take requests for future projects. Mind you, I'm not promising to do every request I get, just the ones that interest me because I'm a selfish bitch. So just let me know, I can do any pairing or scenario from most series (cartoon or anime but I'd rather not do another Invader Zim, so don't ask) if I don't know them I just won't do them. So let me know what you want. I'm also willing to draw, I've got a deviantart page, I've got the same name there as I do here. My stuff looks better uncolored, but I'll color if you like, I just need some kind of inspiration.


End file.
